


PZAP Bonus Chapter

by SteelDollS



Series: PZAP [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Gore, Horror, Implied Relationships, M/M, Men Crying, Nudity, Screaming, Suspense, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bonus chapter for "A Practical Zombie Apocalypse" that I wrote to troll my poor readers on ffn when they asked for zombies sooner than I wanted to give them, lol. You get what you ask for. Warnings: zombies, blood, gore, major character death. This is not part of the actual storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PZAP Bonus Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Because people seem to want some more zombie action right away, here's a lovely bonus chapter for all you fine folks in the spirit of instant gratification. Also, because I'm kind of an asshole. :3 You're welcomeeee...

Kaito awoke, stark naked next to Master in the cabin's queen sized bed. His eyes were wide in the dark, and he couldn't see, but he thought he heard a scritching, scraping noise from somewhere outside. He shook Master's sleeping body to wake him.

Master grabbed Kaito around the waist and pulled the nude Vocaloid back to him, feeling for his lips in the dark and licking them in sleepy hunger, pressing his mouth insistently against Kaito as the bluenette's muffled exclaimations were ignored. Kaito pressed his palm against Master's face and pushed him away by his face.

"No, Master, this isn't that kind of fic right now!" Kaito hissed under his breath, hearing a thump from somewhere outside the cabin. His blue eyes widened. "I think there's someone, or something outside."

Master released Kaito's body and listened too. "I'll go check it out."

"Be careful, Master," Kaito said.

Master almost didn't bother throwing on his clothes, but realizing that Meiko might not appreciate a nude guy walking through the living area, decided better and hopped back into his slacks and polo shirt. Master turned the lights on as he walked through the cabin, and Meiko opened her eyes grumpily at the painful brightness.

"Whass goin' on?" Meiko demanded sleepily.

"It's probably nothing, but Kaito thinks he heard something outside. I'm going to check." Master reassured her and tried to peek out the window, but it was still so dark out, and there was no moon even to shine a little light on the situation. Master cracked the front door open to peek outside.

Master's shrill, unmanly scream woke Meiko fully in a mere instant, and she flew to her feet as Kaito ran in from the bedroom. "Master! What's- oh! Oh my god!"

Master tried to reclose the door, but his strength wasn't enough, and it burst forward off of its hinges as a blood and gore-splattered body shoved its way meatily inside, grabbing for Master and biting out a huge chunk of meat from Master's upper arm.

"AAAUUUUGHHH!" Master shrieked and tried to staunch the gush of blood that sprayed out to stain the wall, carpet, and the face and chest of the person in front of him. As Master stumbled back, fighting against the hold on his arm, another person appeared in the doorway, and another, both also pushing their way inside the cabin. Meiko took a step back, then turned and ran.

"Master!" Kaito cried out and tried to help the human male grapple his way free of the stranger who was attacking him. The three bodies in the doorway tried to grab and bite anything they could grasp. Their eyes didn't focus, their clothes were splattered with filth, blood, and gore, and their bodies contained various levels of damage. Kaito screamed as one of them grabbed his naked body and literally took a bite out of his soft, pale butt, ripping the flesh viciously and grabbing him in a hold he couldn't get out of.

The meaty, horrible sound of flesh and bone being crushed rang out as Meiko returned from the kitchen with the cast iron frying pan Master had used for making their dinner. She aimed it at the heads of the strangers attacking her friends, and screamed at Kaito and Master to run.

Master and Kaito scrabbled to get free as Meiko swung again and again, hitting bone and flesh, but not having enough upper body strength to stop the oncoming enemies for long. Meiko suddenly shrieked as the three ganged up and overpowered her, biting and ripping at her flesh, tearing the skin away from her arms and midsection in a horrible rainbow of innards and spraying blood. The frying pan dropped from her hand with a heavy thud on the floor as she howled and scratched and pushed, and more and more of her flesh was torn from her very bones.

"Meiko!" Kaito screamed. Master grabbed Kaito and ran with the Vocaloid as the bluenette tried to fight against him, tried to go back to save Meiko.

Master closed the bedroom door, but there was nothing to bar it with. He cast his eyes around in terror, one hand holding Kaito, the other holding his freely bleeding wound.

"Let go! Let go! We have to go back! We have to go back, Master!" Kaito shrieked again and again. Master slapped him, hard, across the face, with his good arm. Tears welled up in Kaito's blue, horrified eyes, and he started to cry hysterically.

"We don't have time for this! We have to go, Kaito! You can cry all you want later, but for now, we /have to go/!" Master yelled, uncaring if his words were coming out too harsh, or if his eyes were bugging out in their own terror. Master yanked at the window in the bedroom, opening it as far as he could.

The sound of screaming from the other room stopped abruptly, and then a sound of sliiide-scritch-thump came, growing closer and closer to the flimsy door separating Kaito and Master from their attackers. Master slapped his hand over Kaito's keening mouth to shut the Vocaloid male up, and used his eyes to meaningfully glance at Kaito's eyes, then at the window.

Kaito nodded, his own eyes as wide as dinner platters. First Kaito, then Master climbed with some difficulty up, out the window, dropping painfully to the dark ground below. Master felt around for Kaito's hand and grabbed it, trying to get his bearings in the dark-as-fuck night.

As Master's eyes began to adjust to the darkness and shadow, he could sort of tell which was was up, and he could hear the sounds from outside. More shuffling sounds. More thumping sounds. The sound of dry sticks being broken underneath shuffling feet. The soft sound of long grass swishing around someone's legs. Master grabbed Kaito's hand tighter and broke into a run.

Master and Kaito fell onto hard dirt, sharp rocks, poking sticks. Scrambled to get back to their feet. Ran some more, fell some more. Their hearts were slamming in their chests as they breathed hard from exertion and terror. At one point, hands that didn't belong to either of them grabbed at them, pulled them, leaving large, painful bruises and elicting new shrieks of pain and fear.

Kicking hard in the direction Kaito thought the enemy was coming from resulted in a meaty thud, a soft feeling of a body being moved away slightly, and a sudden grasp on his ankle. An instant of sheer agony as something- whoever it was- bit, and bit hard, ripping part of his sole away. Kaito howled, kicked hard, again, again, again. Somehow got away.

Kaito felt a hand grab at him again, and screamed again, but this time it was Master's hand, and they ran, ran, Kaito limping badly and bleeding terribly from his injuries, Master bleeding warm and fluid and thick down his arm onto Kaito's arm.

Adrenaline, breathless terror, kept them running long past their normal limits. The sounds of being pursued became softer and softer, yet the pair kept running until their bodies gave out and Kaito tripped one more time, fell down hard, took Master with him, and couldn't manage to get back to his feet. Kaito put his hands over his head in panic, breathing battery acid into his lungs and veins.

"I... I think... we got away," Master panted, sounding agonized, after several long minutes of terror and torture. Kaito felt around for Master's arm again. It was slick with blood.

"It won't stop bleeding," Kaito whispered in fear. Kaito felt Master's hand on his body, feeling his own injuries, also wet and slick, and covered in small rocks and imbedded dirt besides.

"Yours need medical attention, too, Kaito. Oh, my god. Meiko," Master moaned low in his throat. "There was nothing we could do. There was nothing I could do. Oh, god."

Still panting, Master struggled shakily back to his feet. His legs felt like they were made of pure rubber. "Come on, Kaito. We can't stay here, we have to keep running." Master held his hand back out and felt around to touch where the vague shadow of Kaito's form was.

Kaito took Master's hand, and the two limped, much more slowly, hoping that they were choosing the right direction to get to safety. As they continued to walk, they stumbled a little more, a little more, until, exhausted beyond their means, they eventually slid down next to a large tree trunk. Master's breath was coming more slowly. So was Kaito's. Their hands felt sweaty, cold, and slick with sticky, metallic-smelling blood.

Exhausted, the two fell asleep under the tree trunk, too tired to flee even another step, even if it meant their doom.

The sound of a bird twittering in the early morning woke Master. His head felt fuzzy, confused, strange. He couldn't focus immediately, and when he did, it was to focus on the still form of Kaito's body nestled against his chest. The morning was cold and damp with dew, but Kaito wasn't shivering.

"Kaito," Master croaked, his throat dry and cracked. "Kaito, wake up, we have to go, now." Master shook Kaito gently, feeling a wave of disorientation sweep over him, a cold feeling of nausea and 'something-isn't-right.' "Kaito. Kaito."

Kaito's blue head moved slightly against Master. The soft blue hair tickled as Kaito lifted his head to observe Master with bulging, slightly milky eyes. Kaito opened his mouth, showing his white, straight teeth, as if to speak.

"Kaito..?" Master felt weak, confused, his head was spinning as Kaito leaned forwards and took a large, rubbery bite out of Master's neck. Master shrieked, battered his hands uselessly at Kaito's head as Kaito ripped away muscle, tendon, and vein. Master's carotid artery severed and sprayed impossible amounts of blood over the forest floor and across the tree trunk where they had spent their final night.

Breathing a frothy mixture of blood and bubbly air, Master fell down against the ground, his hands uselessly falling from where they tried to fix his torn throat. He gurgled a final scream as Kaito's mouth descended once again to feast on another, another, another mouthful of delicious flesh, again and again, until Master too, at long last, was quiet.


End file.
